Calamity Downs
Overview This park is full of badly designed rides which, in the case of the Dinghy Slide, are prone to crashing. Fix this quickly and turn people back in! Pre-built Rides (List of pre-built rides and their intensity, excitement, and nausea ratings here) Scenario Guide Well, the first thing to do every time you open up a new game, is to press PAUSE. In this case, IT IS what you have to do first. Close the Dinghy Slide immediately, as the track is crash-ready. Watch the track, and especially the curves after falls and the hill tops. You will have to revert these track portions to O-Shape track elements. However, the actual downhills and steep inclines can be opened if you so desire. Once you are sure the ride won't crash, reopen the ride. The Corkscrew Coaster will, itself, not crash. Yet an eventual security can be taken without even closing the ride just by lowering the lift hill speed, from 6mph back to 4. Remember to check the mechanic's inspection time and lower it to 10min. For the Car Ride, it's just not worth keeping it. You may as well demolish it, erase the scenery for a small gain, then build a random car ride instead. And finally, the Roto-Drop: Simply delete half the tower, and you'll be back to acceptable intensity ratings. From that point on, just add some stores, some toilets and First aid rooms, and dress your paths up with some benches, bins and lights. Place some Queue TVs in the queues, and you may now be good to go. However, you might want to place a couple of Cobra/Shuttle Loop Coasters in to suck your guests wallets dry and also offer them something to queue for (and so have less quests on your main paths). Another important thing is to expand your path network so guests don't start thinking "It's too crowded here." Available Rides Transport *Trams Gentle *Crooked House *Haunted House *Ferris Wheel *Merry-Go-Round *Vintage Cars *Dodgems Roller Coasters *Virginia Reel *Wooden Roller Coaster *Wooden Wild Mouse *Mini Roller Coaster *Corkscrew Coaster Thrill Rides *Twist *Roto-Drop Water Rides *Dinghy Slide *River Rapids Shops and Stalls *Cotton Candy Stall *Donut Shop *Fruity Ices Stall *Sea Food Stall *Coffee Shop *Iced Tea Stall *Balloon Stall *Souvenir Stall *First Aid Room *Cash Machine *Restroom Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Classical/Roman Themeing *Creepy Themeing *Jungle Themeing *Jurassic Themeing *Spooky Themeing *Urban Themeing *Water Feature Themeing Researchable Rides (Rides that need to be researched before they can be built) Transport Rides *Trams (example) *Elevator (example) Gentle Rides *Miniature Golf (example) *Ferris Wheel (example) Roller Coasters *Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Wooden Reverser Roller Coaster (example) *Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster (example) Thrill Rides *3D Cinema (example) *Scrambled Eggs (example) Water Rides *River Rapids (example) *Splash Boats (example) Shops and Stalls *Hat Stall (example) *Coffee Shop (example) *Ice Cream Stall (example) Researchable Scenery (Scenery that needs to be researched before it can be built) *Egyptian Theming (example) Other Notes *This scenario comes from VJ's scenario pack, which adds 50 scenarios into the game. Category:Scenario Category:VJ's scenario pack Category:Downloads Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario